Need To Know
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt froze as he watched Santana shove Puck against the lockers before melding herself to him and assaulting his mouth. Puck's not having it though, and has a few choice words for the former cheerleader, including that he has a boyfriend.


**Need To Know**

Kurt froze as he watched Santana shove Puck against the lockers before melding herself to him and assaulting his mouth.

Fury boiled up as that... skank manhandled his boyfriend, but before Kurt could confront them, Puck shoved Santana away with an angry snarl.

'Damn it, Lopez! Keep your hands to yourself. We're done. We've been done for a like a year, so stop trying to get into my pants.'

Santana pouted, 'what does your new bitch have that I don't?'

Puck smirked, 'well, for one, a cock.'

Santana frowned, this wasn't going how it was supposed to go.

'He's got more sex appeal in his left hand than you do in your entire body.'

'You're fucking a dude?' it sounded weak, even to her.

'Yes... well, not yet, but soon,' Puck replied, his whole being softening, and Kurt felt himself go a little fuzzy as Puck's lips curled into a genuine smile.

'He's fantastic and beautiful and doesn't expect me to be something I'm not, I can be Noah again and not a jerk. We don't push each other's buttons, at least intentionally, we still argue but it's usually because he wants a smoothie at like one in the morning,'

Santana wasn't listening to him, but Kurt was and he was grinning like an idiot.

'But Puck...' Santana tried again, running her hands up his chest.

'No, Santana,' Puck stopped her hands and held them with his own, 'I promised that I would stay faithful to him, and I want to be. I don't want some random hook ups, I want a relationship, with him. I don't want to ruin this because I think I might be falling in love.'

'Noah?' Kurt whispered softly as he emerged from his hiding place.

'Kurt!' Puck's eyes widened in surprise, but there was no denying the delight that shone from them, 'how much did you hear?' he asked, suddenly sounding worried.

'Enough.'

Suddenly Kurt was in Puck's arms and the bigger boy was kissing him.

'I don't care who knows about us. I want them to know that you belong to me,' Puck stated between kisses.

'Noah,' he whimpered.

'You deserve to be shown off and paraded around. You deserve to be loved, not hidden away from the world like a dirty secret, because you are beautiful.'

Kurt buries his face in the soft shirt that Puck is wearing because he doesn't want anyone to see his tears.

Puck doesn't have to see them to know that they are there, he simply sings softly to Kurt as he rubs his boy's back.

After everything Kurt has gone through to get to this point, and not break down, Puck's amazed that he's lasted this long.

Between the incident with Finn in his own basement, that still hung over the pair like a dark cloud, and that Blaine kid had strung Kurt along for months and then only using Kurt for sex, which wasn't at all cool, and having to deal with a psychotic Karofsky the entire time, it was a wonder that Kurt hadn't snapped before this.

Yeah, they have their own history, but at the moment they aren't Puck and Hummel, they are Kurt and Noah, and that makes all the difference in the world because Noah has been trying to shed that Puck image, save for the Mohawk because it made him look hot, and for the most part it's working, because he has Kurt, and he loves Kurt.

'You are the only one that I want, I love you Kurt, and no one will ever change that,' he offers.

'I didn't... I know and I don't think... I just...' Kurt's not really sure what he's trying to say, but Noah seems to understand.

'You needed to hear it, to make it real. Because so far it's been like a dream and you're afraid that any second you'll wake up to a nightmare,' Puck offers, with a little half smile.

Kurt gives an awkward laugh, 'yeah, something like that.'

'No matter what, I got you,' Puck stats, his hold on Kurt tightening a little as he bends down for a sweet, affectionate kiss.

Neither one noticed their glee mates watching them. Brittany, Artie, Tina and Mike watching with something like awe, as Rachel, Sam, Finn and Mercedes had knowing looks and Santana and Quinn looked slightly pissed off.

'If you do anything to ruin that, I'll cut you both,' Finn stated, not looking at the two girls, but knowing they were probably already trying to plot how to get Puck back. Everyone was nodding in agreement.

Both girls opened there mouths to protest but were cut off.

'They deserve to be happy, let them be,' Brittany said softly, giving them big, innocent doe eyes.

If Santana had one weakness it was that and Quinn, well, no one could really deny Brittany anything, so they relented and glared at each other. Daring the other to start something.

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea where this came from... there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas or prompts about our boys or something else, fell free to send me a message<em>.


End file.
